Loved Without Knowing It
by Consulting Detective
Summary: Charles had something on his mind, and Erik noticed. Might become a multi chapter story.


Charles and Erik were walking around the grounds that surrounded the home of the once Xavier family. The weather was just ideal, combined with a wonderfully strong, continuous gust of wind. Blue skies were graced with big white clouds, and everything was green; the trees, the grass. It really was a marvelous day, and so far, quite perfect.

The two men walking around the grounds were more specifically walking along an intricate looking old stone fence, and beyond this stone fence was not only where a steep hill began, but the beginnings of a panoramic view that went on for miles.

Erik noticed that as they were walking along that Charles was looking at the ground, eye brows knitted together, hands in pockets, rather deep in thought.

"May I ask what in on your mind, Charles?"

Charles looked over to his friend. Erik's voice had been laced with curiosity and concern.

"Why of course, old friend. You may ask anything. But I can't guarantee you'll get an answer."

Charles stopped his walking to lean on the stone fence, arms crossed. Erik mirrored his friends pose, standing on his right. Erik wished Charles would open up to him. It wasn't like him to be this closed off. He wished he could see his mind, like the way Charles could see his.

And just as Erik was thinking these thoughts, Charles was grateful that his friend couldn't read his mind, especially now of all times, because for a while now, Charles had fighting a war within himself. Of course he would never let it show on the outside, but Erik always seemed to notice when Charles was troubled. And this thing that was going on in Charles mind and heart involved Erik completely, and frightened him a little bit as well.

While the two men were just standing and leaning, Erik looked over at his friend's profile. It looked more tired than usual, and had a week's worth of facial hair that grew in ginger. His hair was also just a tad longer than it usually was, and blew in the wind around his face. Charles then turned his head to face the other man. At that moment something in Erik's chest hurt while looking into those eyes. And he truly realized something. Something he thought he always knew, but never really acknowledged.

"You are beautiful, Charles."

Charles eyes grew big. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and the smile on his face grow. He bit his lip and quickly looked down at his crossed arms.

"I don't think you mean it."

Erik then faced Charles completely, a bit pained.

"And why ever not?"

This hurt Erik. Why wouldn't he believe what he said? Did he think he not meant it? Or did Charles not think highly enough of himself?

Charles slowly turned his head back to face Erik. He saw that the man was now facing him with his whole body. So Charles did the same. He was not smiling anymore. He spoke slowly and softly. His eyes were now sad.

"Because I think you are merely living in the moment, and therefore will think nothing of it come later."

Erik did not like that Charles would think such things.

"Why can you not accept what I said? I meant it. I still mean it. Why would I say it otherwise?"

Charles tapped his hand on the stone fence, feeling nervous now. He wanted to go into Erik's mind, but at this point felt he would be crossing some sort of invisible line.

Erik quickly got into Charles personal space. He stood some inches taller than him, but their faces stood only centimeters apart. Charles looked at Erik's chest, not quite able to look him in the eyes. His breathing started to become shallow. Erik then slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, locking his hands together behind him. Charles could only let his arms dangle pathetically.

"Please look at me."

Charles thought Erik's voice sounded pleading, so he looked up at him.

"Look at my mind. You will see how much I meant what I said."

Charles was searching his face, and then gave an almost unnoticeable nod. He closed his eyes, put his fingers to his temple, and search within the realms of the mind of Erik Lensherr.

First Charles saw an array of memories, but then started to get more specific. Trying to explain how he did this was always difficult, but when he tried to, he always used metaphor. Usually he used the one about how it was like being in a humungous mansion that you've never been in before, trying to find the right door to where you want to go, or want to see, really. And he now finally came to that door, and opened it.

He saw what his friend saw only a few moments ago; how Erik saw the tiredness etched into his face, and the beauty. He felt the familiar pain in his heart which Erik felt and was actually feeling now.

Charles took his fingers from his temple and opened his eyes, looking back up at Erik. There was only truth, and possibly love, written in his eyes.

There was silence between them, the only sound being the strong wind that blew around them, and the pulses from their own veins. This lasted for an eternity, or what like it. Then Erik spoke.

"Please tell me what has plagued your mind this past while."

"You have," said Charles. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He gently placed his hands on Erik's biceps, and then tentative slid them to his chest. He could feel Erik's heart beat. It was in time with his. And just as loud and strong.

He watched his hands resting there as he spoke.

"I don't know when this happened. I think it happened so slowly that I didn't really realize it was happening at all. Honestly it happened so gradually, I can't remember a time not love—"

Charles stopped himself. But it was true. He knew it was. But he didn't want to scare this wonderful man away, this wonderful man who went through so much; this man whom he prayed he'd be able to live his life with. Their lives, as one life.

He looked back up at Erik, whose eyes were wide with wonder, and even the same sentiment as him.

"I can't remember a time, not loving you, Erik."

Erik felt overcome with so many emotions. But this feeling of wanting to protect Charles, this feeling of only wanting to make him happy no matter what, this feeling of pure and unadulterated love filled his veins with such a rapid growth, that he could think of doing nothing than one act.

He quickly leaned down to press his lips to this beautiful man. It was a very pure kiss. It was also simple and soft, yet powerful. Erik reluctantly pulled back so he could search Charles' face. Charles smiled up at him. It had been the first true smile Erik had seen in too long. Seeing this sight made him smile back. Then together at the exact same moment, they both leaned towards each other, and resumed the kiss, only this time, it was much more forward and eager. Before they both knew it, they were tangled together. Charles had at some point wrapped his arms around Erik's neck in a sort of death grip, and Erik had slid his hands from Charles waist to his hips, holding them. But his hands did not plan to stay there for long. They then started to make way to Charles backside. The moment they made contact, Charles gasped, unintentionally breaking the kiss.

Erik realized that he might have scared Charles off. He made a pained expression. Scaring him was the last thing he wanted to do, especially with this relationship being only minutes old.

"God! I—that is, I didn't mean to—"

Charles immediately cupped both of Erik's cheeks in his hands. He couldn't help but give a big toothy grin.

"Oh Erik, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for, and never will."

Charles then slid one hand down to the side of Erik's neck, and the other to his chest. He couldn't believe he could ever feel such a joy like he did now. It was truly incredible. It was then that Erik took both of Charles's hands, and put them to his own temples. He smiled down at him. They both closed their eyes, and what Charles saw, what he _felt_ in this man's minds made his breath hitch.

What he saw were all the time's Erik stole a glance at him, all the subtle and innocent brushes of hands. He saw a lone Erik felt that he didn't know he even possessed. It was so beautiful. Charles wanted to stay there forever.

"_I love you, Charles."_

Charles snapped his eyes open. It came from Erik's mind.

"I love you, Erik," Charles whispered.

Erik then cupped the professors' face, and gave him the tenderest of kisses, with Charles returning the kiss eagerly. This day really did start out perfect.

And both men wished it could never end.

* * *

**Spelling mistakes? Grammatical errors? Let me know so I can fix them! Yay constructive criticism! Boo flaming! Whoa!**

**X-D**


End file.
